Вампир
Вампиры ( ) — собирательное название группы существ, попавших на Континент во время глобального катаклизма под названием Сопряжение Сфер. Существует несколько видов вампиров, различных по повадкам и привычкам, а также по способностям и слабостям. В течение веков существования вампиры «обросли» обширным количеством не соответствующих действительности мифов. Полное суеверий описание вампиров даётся в книге «Physiologus». Классификация В книжной Саге вампиры подразделяются на две большие группы: низшие вампиры и высшие вампиры. Первые зависимы от человеческой крови, восприимчивы к освещению и серебру, не обладают разумом, подчиняясь инстинктам. Высшие вампиры напротив разумны, не боятся солнечного света, а некоторые даже умудряются жить в сообществе людей. Однако такое деление обычно вызывает путаницу, поскольку в группу высших вампиров входит отдельный вид этих существ, который сильно отличается от всех остальных кровопийц и который также называется высшие вампиры. Из-за такого совпадения названий все остальные существа в категории высшие вампиры технически не являются высшими. Потому условно можно дополнительно выделить из категории высших вампиров категорию т.н. вампиров переходной стадии. Эти вампиры разумны, не боятся солнечного света, имеют телепатические способности, могут трансформировать свое тело и иногда живут среди людей, однако все же зависимы от человеческой крови. Истинные же высшие вампиры обладают всеми вышеперечисленными способностями, однако они не просто разумны: они могут чувствовать, обладают культурой, высоким интеллектом, от крови не зависимы и вообще гораздо ближе к людям, чем к остальным вампирам. Низшие вампиры * Гаркаин (не упоминается в книгах) * Фледер * Протофледер (не упоминается в книгах) * Экимма Вампиры переходной стадии * Альп * Брукса * Муля * Катакан * Носферат * Гаркаин-вожак (не упоминается в книгах) Высшие вампиры Из этого вида можно выделить вампирских старейшин, которых называют Скрытыми. По сравнению с обычными высшими вампирами Скрытые обладают гораздо большим могуществом и развитыми телепатическими способностями. Известные представители Высшие вампиры *Эмиель Регис Рогеллек Терзиефф-Годфрой *Детлафф вар дер Эретайн *Скрытый из Туссента *Хагмар * Эзехиль Хильдегард Катаканы * Гэль * Губерт Рейк (хотя и зовется высшим, вероятнее всего является катаканом или носфератом) * Неназванный вампир из катакомб под Новиградом (также вероятнее всего является катаканом или же носфератом) Бруксы * Вереена * Лилли * Королева ночи * Брукса из Корво Бьянко *Ориана Mateusz Tomaszkiewicz confirms Orianna as bruxa. Экиммы * Сарасти * Экимма, заказ на которую Геральт выполняет вместе с Ламбертом в ходе квеста «Распутывая клубок» Гаркаины * Веспер * Гаркаин-вожак, которого Геральт убивает для Орианы в ходе квеста «Зов Крови» 'The World of the Witcher' thumb|350px| thumb|350px| thumb|350px| :ВАМПИРЫ :Большинство черт, обычно приписываемых этим существам, являются чепухой и ничем иным, как болтовней суеверных кметов. Несмотря на популярное представление, вампиры не живые мертвецы или восставшие из своих могил проклятые, а существа, которые попали в наш мир во время Сопряжения Сфер. :Большая часть других мифов о них также является ложью. Хотя вампиры избегают солнца, его лучи, на самом деле, не смертельны для большинства из них. Их укус не превращает других людей в вампиров, и их нельзя отогнать чесноком или святой водой. Освященные реликвии также бесполезны против них — как говаривал Весемир, в крайнем случае они лишь оскорбят религиозные чувства вампиров. Удар деревянным колом определенно причит им неудобства, хотя разве заточенный кол в вашу грудь не доставит неприятностей вам? Однако, учитывая присущие вампирам естественную устойчивость к ранениям и регенеративные способности, упомянутый кол должен либо быть довольно большим, либо пробить жизненно важный орган, чтобы по-настоящему ранить вампира — это единственное, что делает легенду о коле в сердце хоть сколько-нибудь правдивой. Если же все таки дается выбор, умный ведьмак всегда предпочтет серебряный меч. :Вампиров принято делить на две группы: на высших вампиров и низших вампиров. Трудно сказать, кто изначально придумал эту классификацию, однако сейчас она настолько распространена, что считается правильной, несмотря на свои недостатки. :Высшие Вампиры :Многие специалисты также включают в эту группу альпов, муль, катаканов, брукс и некуратовНе вполне понятно, имеются ли здесь в виду носфераты или некий иной вид вампиров, который зовется некуратами.. Действительно, эти существа обладают несколькими уникальными особенностями, которых лишены их низшие сородичи, а потому обычно их зовут высшими вампирами. Они способны переносить солнечный свет, и большинство из них может скрывать свою истинную натуру и маскироваться под людей, что помогает им охотиться и избегать преследования. Многие также могут трансформировать свое тело и обладают телепатическими способностями, что делает их устрашающими противниками. Тем не менее, несмотря на эти возможности, они не настоящие высшие вампиры. :Истинные высшие вампиры — отдельный, исключительно могущественный вид, обладающий невероятными возможностями, которые иногда уникальны для конкретного представителя. Они прекрасно маскируются и в большинстве случаев практически неотличимы от людей. Только их зубы и тот факт, что они не отбрасывают тени и не отражаются в зеркалах, могут раскрыть их истинную сущность. Я даже встречал одного высшего вампира, чье присутствие не вызывало реакции моего ведьмачьего медальона. Кроме того, что высшие вампиры нечеловечески быстры и проворны, они также могут принимать облик гигантского нетопыря, становиться невидимыми и использовать свой взгляд, чтобы гипнотизировать своих жертв или заставлять их заснуть. Они неуязвимы к солнечному свету, огню и серебру, а также обладают невероятными способностями к регенерации, которые позволяют им возвращаться к жизни даже после обезглавливания, расчленения или сжигания — хотя в некоторых случаях процесс может занять несколько десятилетий. :Низшие Вампиры :Этот термин, как я уже говорил, технически не совсем правильный, однако традиционно используется в отношении трех подвидов вампиров: фледеров, экимм и гаркаинов. Два первых вида изначально не обитали в нашем климате, но за последнее десятилетие или около того их среда обитания расширилась, включив земли к северу от Яруги. :По сравнению с вышеупомянутыми подвидами низшие вампиры действительно примитивны и свирепы, поскольку руководствуются более инстинктами, чем разумом. Они уязвимы для солнечного света и охотятся только в ночи. Они также не только пьют кровь, но и жестоко разрывают своих жертв на части, чтобы попировать их все еще теплой плотью. Фледеры даже опускаются до того, чтобы пить кровь и питаться телами больных, чего другие подвиды вампиров стараются избегать. Когда они голодны, они также не побрезгуют свежим трупом, что делает их лишь ненамного лучше трупоедов. 60px 65px 110px 110px В игре встречаются несколько видов вампиров: бруксы, альпы и фледеры. Кроме того, впервые появляется созданный разработчиками игры новый вид низших вампиров — гаркаины. Геральт из Ривии выполняет также несколько заказов на вампиров: на бруксу по имени Лилли и на гаркаина по имени Веспер, а также встречает бруксу по имени Королева Ночи — бывшую возлюбленную высшего вампир Региса. В игре встречаются бруксы, однако они совершенно не похожи на вампиров и выглядят, скорее, как призраки. Вероятно, это ошибка разработчиков. В игре существует целый класс чудовищ Вампиры, в который входят несколько видов этих существ: Дополнительно * Животные, особенно лошади и кошки, остро чувствуют присутствие вампиров. * Существует ряд монстров, которые в той или иной степени связаны с вампирами и также питаются кровью, например, одноименные существа, однако степень их родства неизвестна. * В игре «Ведьмак» есть книги «Liber Tenebrarum, или книга Страшных, но Истинных Случаев, Наукою никогда ж Экспликованных», «Physiologus», «Вампиры: факты и мифы», в которых приводится информация о вампирах. * Ориана является вампиршей, заказ на которую Геральт выполняет в трейлере The Witcher III: Wild Hunt — «A Night to Remember»Mateusz Tomaszkiewicz: Vampiress in A Night to Remember is Orianna.. * Не вполне понятно, является Ориана высшим вампиром или же бруксой. Подобную неуверенность спровоцировали как отсутствие в самом дополнении прямого упоминания принадлежности Орианы к тому или иному виду вампиров, так и трейлер The Witcher III: Wild Hunt — «A Night to Remember». Матеуш Томашкевич в своём твиттере позже объяснял, что путаница с Орианой связана с тем, что сценаристы дополнения «Кровь и Вино» написанием сценария к трейлеру не занимались, а эта задача была возложена на другую команду. Помимо прочего, когда фанаты начали спрашивать разработчиков игры о «видовой принадлежности» Орианы то получали разные ответы: Филип Уэббер утверждал, что она брукса, в то время как Матеуш Томашкевич сначала писал, что она является высшим вампиромMateusz Tomaszkiewicz: «She is a Higher Vampire»., однако через некоторое время изменил свое мнение и, исходя из того факта, что Геральту удается убить Ориану в трейлере, решил, что лучше причислять ее к бруксам. Примечания de:Vampir es:Vampiro fr:Vampire hu:Vámpír it:Vampiri en:Vampire sv:Vampyr uk:Вампіри Категория:Вампиры Категория:Персонажи из литературы Категория:Монстры Категория:Ведьмак Категория:Персонажи (Ведьмак) Категория:Монстры (Ведьмак) Категория:Ведьмак 2 Категория:Монстры (Ведьмак 2) Категория:Ведьмак 3 Категория:Персонажи (Ведьмак 3) Категория:Монстры (Ведьмак 3) Категория:Персонажи (Кровь и Вино) Категория:Монстры (Кровь и Вино) Категория:Классы монстров